Crests
Crests are special titles players may equip. It is shown as a head accessory, but does not take the place of one. Rather, if the head accessory is, for example, a floating sign, then it will alternate with the sign throughout the dungeon or park, the crest appearing and then fading for the sign to do the same. Crests are equipped by going to the equip tab, and then clicking Collection that is directly under the Equip button. Players then click on the Title tab to view all available crests. Those without a button are unattainable. Those with the Quest button means they require Champion Mode runs to obtain. Clicking on the Quest button shows how many times the player must run that dungeon in Champion Mode before obtaining that crest, though at random the crest can be obtained by killing a monster in that dungeon's Champion Mode. Crests with the Equip button means players have and can equip that crest. Only one crest may be equipped at a time. Once equipped, it can be taken off by clicking the Cancel button that appears in place of the Equip button. There are currently seven different kinds of Crests in the North American Grand Chase server: *'The Rainbow Crest': The Rainbow Crest was obtainable by collecting one hundred rainbows during the event. *Champion Crests: Champion crests have a dungeon boss enlisted on them, and require a set number of Champion Mode runs to obtain. Crests can randomly drop in dungeons. If one competesCrests in order, the next crest will be halved in it's requirements. *'Hero Crests': A crest that is obtained by clearing a Hero Dungeon, similar to obtaining Champion Crests. Unlike Champion Crests, Champion Mode is not required, but rather, clearing the Hero Dungeon itself. However, despite the high number, it is still possible for the crest to "drop". The continent of the Hero Dungeon must be unlocked in order to obtain the crest. *Charity Event Crests: There are five Charity Event crests, which were obtainable during the Knights of Charity Event. Those were given to the top five donators. *Job Crests: Job change crests are obtainable if the player obtains the fourth job for that character the week they were released. Otherwise, they cannot be obtained. The exception is Jin's Rama's Crest, which must be obtained through a quest instead, given upon completion of part 3 of the Rama job change quest. *'Holiday 2009 Crests': There were two crests obtainable during December of 2009, the Santa's Gift crest, and the Honorable Warrior crest. Players could obtain these if they finished four quests, each having a set of quests, to complete. They would obtain a shard of the crest, which would then be put together on a patch. *'Grand Chase World Championship 2010 Crests': Two crests were obtainable during October-November 2010, the GWC Hero's Mark, and the GWC Hero's Emblem. Players could forge these by holding onto the GWC 2010 Signboard, obtaining GWC 2010 Trophies from boxes found in Dungeons or PvP, and pay a small fee of 190 GP. By performing these tasks in the GWC 2010 Hero's Mark event, players can obtain these two crests. However, the crests are temporary and once obtained, expire in November 23rd, 2010. *'Event Dungeon Crests:' A crest that is obtained by clearing a Hero Dungeon, similar to obtaining Champion Crests. Unlike Champion Crests, Champion Mode is not required, but rather, clearing the Hero Dungeon itself. However, despite the high number, it is still possible for the crest to "drop" in Hell mode. *'Grand Chasers Crests': These crests are obtained by just logging-in during the event period and they are not permanent. There are 3 of its kind: "The New Challenger," "The Returning Hero" and "The Enduring Legend." Champion Crests 's Champion Crests.]] Bermesiah Crests Silver Land Crests 's Champion Crests.]] Ellia Crests 's Champion Crests.]] Xenia Crests 's Champion Crests.]] Archimedia Crests 's Champion Crests.]] Alcubra Crests 's Champion Crests.]] île de Frost Crests 's Champion Crests.]] Hero Dungeon Crests Charity Event Crests *The Benefactor's Crest **Atk: 51 **Def: 107 **Vit: 107 **HP + 15.00% in Dungeons **Increased PvP Spawn Invincibility + 5.00% **EXP + 4.00% **This title belongs to the #1 donator during the Donation Event. *The Altruist's Crest **Atk: 51 **Def: 106 **Vit: 106 **HP + 13.00% in Dungeons **Increased PvP Spawn Invincibility + 5.00% **EXP + 4.00% **This title belongs to the #2 donator during the Donation Event. *The Crest of the Kind **Atk: 51 **Def: 105 **Vit: 105 **HP + 11.00% in Dungeons **Increased PvP Spawn Invincibility + 5.00% **EXP + 4.00% **This title belongs to the #3 donator during the Donation Event. *The Crest of Giving **Atk: 51 **Def: 104 **Vit: 104 **HP + 9.00% in Dungeons **Increased PvP Spawn Invincibility + 5.00% **EXP + 4.00% **This title belongs to the #4 donator during the Donation Event. *The Crest of Charity **Atk: 51 **Def: 103 **Vit: 103 **HP + 7.00% in Dungeons **Increased PvP Spawn Invincibility + 5.00% **EXP + 4.00% **This title belongs to the #5 donator during the Donation Event. Holiday 2009 Crests *Santa's Gift **Atk: 4 **Def: 8 **Vit: 8 *The Honorable Warrior **Atk: 4 **Def: 8 **Vit: 8 Job Crests GWC 2010 Crests Event Dungeon Crests Grand Chasers Crests Category:Collections